


Good Morning

by PollyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though they liked some things agressive and active, that day was a perfect lazy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second work in English. I hope you like it.  
> Not Beta'd.

His eyes ached with the brightness of the room. It was summer, and the window was open; a tender breeze was coming through the large opening and the blue curtains were swaying gently, the light caressing the tanned body. It was contouring his muscles, and he felt comfortable, and even more as he felt that other body snuggling to his own. He brought his free hand to his eyes, cleaning them and waking up a bit more, licking dry lips and swallowing thick saliva, and then turning his head to the man so well accommodated over his chest.

The blond hair still smelled of shampoo, and he couldn’t resist to hug him tighter with the arm under the elder one’s neck, the other hand taking away the fine hairs from pale face so he could see him better. Draco Malfoy was a unique beauty, especially like this, sleeping soundly and rested. The pink lips formed a small "o", a hand resting on Harry's chest while another hugged his own body. Harry didn’t want to leave, and yet he knew he couldn’t stay the whole day lying in bed. Thanking his groom’s heavy sleep, he walked away slowly, resting Draco's head on the soft pillow and got out of bed, stretching and breathing the sea scented breeze. He was once again fully alive.

He went to the bathroom, and about twenty minutes later came out wiping his hair with a white towel, licking his recently brushed teeth. He thought of going to the beach, but that day he didn’t want to leave home. He wanted to be lazy and do nothing the whole day. Harry went to the kitchen, made breakfast with eggs, bacon and toast, tea and coffee, and used his wand to put it on a preservation spell, going up the stairs again and into the room. He arrived in time to see Draco tucking himself again in the sheets, apparently coming from the bathroom.

“Good morning, Dragon ...” Harry said, and the blond looked at him with a sleepy smile. He raised his arms, and the younger promptly went to bed, relaxing in his beloved's arms and hugging him back. The hands of the blonde were cold and wet, but his chest and legs were still warm from the bed.  
“Good morning ...” Draco’s voice was hoarse and asleep, and he tightened his grip on Harry against him, kissing his black hair and inhaling his scent. “You smell like bacon ...” he muttered, intertwining his legs with Harry’s.

“Hmrm ... The Breakfast is ready, if you want to go down ...” Harry said, and smiled as the blonde grunted. It was obvious that he had only arisen because his body had spoken louder, but he didn’t want to get out of bed at that time. Draco looked up, leaning closer to Harry and the raven-haired man could smell the scent of toothpaste, smiling lazily as Draco gave him a good morning kiss. “You are so spoiled...”

“I’m not the one who insists on sleeping spooning, Potter,” The blond grumbled, but pulled the younger for another kiss, making Harry smile. It was to come the day when Draco would admit being a spoiled brat, but Harry liked him so. He snuggled against him a little stronger, deepening the kiss and asking passage with his tongue, his eyes closing naturally with the touch.

They were together for years. Have sparred, separated, returning to each other... Draco was all what the Boy Who Lived wanted - even though he was already a grown man now, with his almost 26 years of life. Draco was always with him, even grumbling and complaining at times. He accepted his ideas and crazy kinks, even if they leave him all marked and often lead to exhaustion. Harry was still laughing at the memory day when Malfoy Senior found two love marks on Draco’s skin and questioned about the "violence" that Harry was inflicting. It was difficult to explain that Draco had those marks because he wanted to. Few people really understand how BDSM works.

But now, on that morning calm breeze and soft light, Harry didn’t want another one of their games. What he wanted was to feel the blond calmly and lovingly, and when his hands wandered the beloved body, Draco understood that that moment would be one of the rare smoothness they had. He let Harry accommodate between his legs and held him by the neck, without interrupting the soft, slow kiss. He embraced the dark-haired man with his legs and from his lips came a low moan when Harry moved his hips against Draco’s, proving that he was getting excited with those tender movements.

“That's how you plan to wake me up ...?” Draco asked, and Harry smiled, biting his lower lip carefully and nodding.

“It's best way to wake you up...” He agreed.

“Even though you know I will just go to sleep again when we end up?” The blond insisted, and this time his fiancée had to laugh, kissing him on his cheek and down to his neck, making Draco let out a groan, tucking his hands into his black hair and messing it even more.

“This is one of the main reasons...” Harry said, and held him by the waist, continuing to kiss his neck slowly. His kisses wandered down to his chest, and Harry wrapped one nipple with his lips, making Draco moan even louder, his body making a slight bow, wanting more of that slow and torturous pleasure. Harry went for the other one, licking a circle around the hardened nub, sucking the bud until it was red and then holding it between his teeth, pulling and starting it all again.

Harry went down on a trail of kisses to his belly, smiling as he reached his navel and saw his cock pressing against his pyjama bottoms, hard and demanding attention. He removed it and the blond's pants, pulling everything down and throwing to one side of the bed, spreading his legs and licking between the testicles down to the perineum, and then to the base of the penis back down and continuing this movement a couple of times. Draco opened his legs further without realizing it, gasping and shaking, grasping the sheets between his fingers.

“H-Harry ...!” He called, almost in a tone of order. “Stop teasing me...”

Harry took advantage of the state still slightly sleepy of the blond to give him even more pleasure, swallowing his cock in one straight movement, until the end, making the oldest let out a long, loud moan, grasping the sheets even harder. He loved to see how much Draco had come loose during sex, moaning and asking with his body for all that Harry could give. He hardly begged with his lips, but his body clearly said what he wanted, and Harry just wanted to give 100% of himself in it. His head bobbed up and down as his lips swallowed Draco’s hard cock, feeling it throbbing against his tongue, letting himself get lost in the pace of the also uncontrolled moans of the Gemini.

“Come on... I’m ready, come one...” Draco said, panting, and Harry just waited enough time to go to the end table, pick up the lubricant and return to his position between the legs of his lover, kneeling between them and observing how beautiful he was. Only then he realized he still had his trousers on and took it off, throwing it anywhere before opening the lubricant tube.

When his fingers were soaked with viscous paste, Harry directed them to the blond's entrance, massaging out before inserting a finger to the knuckle, moving it slowly in and out before inserting the second, opening him slowly as he left and went, watching Draco’s face permeated in pleasure. His eyes were closed, lips parted, panting. A low moan made its way out his throat when Harry stuck his fingers again, and then put a third finger, involuntarily droving against the Leo’s fingers, his body asking for more even though his lips allowed only moans.

When Harry withdrew his fingers, he heard a groan of complaint, but smiled, quickly lubricating his own cock and positioning it against Draco’s anus, pushing slowly inside, feeling the slender body resist, but letting him pass. Draco was pressing his eyes, breathing slowly, looking for stability while the thick cock of his lover possessed him deeply. As he felt completely in, Harry stopped, but with a look of the blond he was moving again, slowly, hugging him tight, but gentle, feeling his smell, his body so close, his presence... Everything there like if they were one. The movements were slow but precise, firm, and drew groans of the two, who were moving against each other slowly, but without holding on arms, that tightened and pulled, lips that kissed and groaned, legs that were seeking more closeness.

“Aaah... Come with me, Harry... Come with me...” Draco spoke against Harry’s ear, low, his body writhing under the stronger one, his nails digging in Harry's back as Harry repeated those words in his head, feeling the blond reach an orgasm against him, his moans, the spasms... He came inside him, together, as rarely happened, pressing against him and moaning his name in his ear.

They spent a couple of minutes just breathing. Harry then pulled back, lying next to Draco and smiling. He noticed when Draco moved, looking for something beside the bed, and smiled even more as he felt a cleansing spell on them. After a while, Draco approached, laying his head on Harry’s chest again and sighing.

“Did you put a spell on the breakfast?” He asked.

“Yup.”

“Great.” Draco yawned, pushing Harry against him and intertwining his legs with Harry’s. “Let's leave it for lunch...” He murmured, then easily fell asleep again. Harry laughed, kissing his hair and nodded.

It was really still early...


End file.
